May 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - May 1700 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Baltic. *Rain in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Hanover *On 26th May the Elector of Hanover’s fortieth birthday was grandly celebrated with a gala event at the Leine Palace. It also served as formal welcome to those foreign ambassadors now attached to the Hanoverian court. All the eminent personages in the city attended, including the Dowager Electress Sophia and a host of other luminaries such as Gottfried von Liebniz (with whom Prince George is understood to have invited to tea earlier in the month). Unfortunately an invitation to Duke George of Brunswick-Luneburg was sent too late to enable His Grace and his wife to also attend. Music was provided by Corelli and the Hanover Orchestra, with only the best of foods and beverages, and a spectacular fireworks display. The members of the House of Hanover who attended were especially finely dressed in the latest fashions for this social event of the year in the Hanoverian calendar! Constantinople *Ahmed-i Salis, Sheikh ul Islam held the first Friday prayers in the newly renovated Suleymaniye Mosque. He took the opportunity to embolden the men to great endeavours for the Ottoman Empire, while afterwards distributing alms to the poor. The Sultan has let it be known that the Alaeddin Mosque in Konia is to be renovated. The mosque will ensure the University of Konia’s students and the local population have a suitable place of worship and the tombs of the great Seljuk sultans of Rum can be honoured appropriately. *Mohammed Husam, almost crawling up to the Shadow of God Upon Earth in abeyance, presented the Ottoman Sultan with a mameluke cavalry bow, quiver and arrows, all inlaid with silver and jewels, and declared to Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II, “A gift from the province of Egypt reaffirming our loyalty to the Porte and our willingness to aid all Ottoman provinces threatened by outside forces.” *The Diwan is being presided over by the Ottoman Grand Vizier while the Sultan observes proceedings from behind a screen. The first item on the agenda was a statement: “The agreed movement of recruits between Ottoman provinces can only take place with the agreement of the respective leaders. The Sultan trusts his leaders to ensure that they do not take each others recruits without agreement. The Sultan does not want discord within the Empire.” The second item was a proposal to reduce the internal tariff on trade from 10% to 5% for all Ottoman traders. “This will be held throughout the Empire and with selected friends to promote the internal markets of the Empire.” The Diwan members agreed easily with the proposition, except that they worried what ‘selected friends’ might mean. However in spite of this reservation the measure was accepted and for Ottoman Anatolia at least the tariff rate for fellow Ottoman provinces has dropped to 5%, while in law now Anatolia can, at the Grand Vizier’s behest, reduce the rate for any other state to 5% as well without further recourse to the Diwan. The third item was then presented: As part of the taxation decision of the Diwan it has been made known that the Sultan expects all states within the Empire to have tax inspector officers in every commercial area, port and bazaar to ensure all goods are correct and taxes paid. All areas of the Ottoman Empire have four years to establish these officials and if necessary they can send recruits to Anatolia ‘for training in our academies, free of charge’. “The Empire must have a sound financial structure and tax inspection is the first step,” Grand Vizier Huseyin claimed. Next to be mentioned was the current budget expenditure on the armed forces, civic and religious buildings, naval vessels and the embassies for Anatolia. No great detail was presented to the Diwan, so this matter was passed over quickly without much comment. Business having been concluded, the Diwan members were allowed to come before Sultan Mehmed II, after which pleasantries a lavish party was held across a large part of Topkapi Palace. Those invited were numerous - members of the Sultan’s household, the Diwan, ambassadors, generals, admirals, merchants, dignitaries and various derebeys. The food was naturally sumptuous, the scale of the feast vast, provided by the ten kitchens with slaves and servants rushed off their feet! There was also music, acrobats, jugglers, and general revelry. The noisier celebrations were centred in the two courtyards, while other areas were open for quieter discourse and conversation. The senior members of the harem attended, much to the surprise of many since these are usually exclusively company for the Sultan, and were noted as being sought after by several individuals desiring to gain influence. After a few hours the Sultan, Diwan and Muslim emissaries retired to a private chamber, the doors of which were closed and where they were apparently entertained by several oriental belly-dancers. Shanghai *Yu Jian of Kwantung has asked Lord Yea of Shantung for a private meeting? London *Ambassador Lander of Saxony has asked in the English court whether it would be agreeable for an agreement on trade to be reached with Saxony? He also expressed his prince's hope over the possibility of marriage between the ruling households of England and Saxony - that this subject may be broached?. *Lord Pembroke has addressed the House of Lords as follows: “While both Houses have a full and important role to play I fully recognise the House of Lords as the senior house within the Parliament. My proposal was aimed at formally recognising that fact, for how would this House feel if it passed an Act of Parliament and saw the Commons block it? With the Lords debating the Bill second it has the final say before it becomes law, the full right of veto. If however the Lords continue to wish to debate any bills first before the Commons this amendment can be introduced.” The peers were almost unanimous in wanting to have first say on all bills and the like, simply because the senior is always first in holy writ, nature, and law. Some evangelical Anglican clergymen argued that this was not necessarily the case, but this view has clearly prevailed - that the Lords should first all examine a matter and agree before it is put to the Commons. However over the days following Pembroke’s well argued speech more and more peers started to have doubts and having thought it through more can see he has a very good point and may be right in his assessment. The decision was put to the vote, and in the event things remained with the Lords having the first say, and then the Commons. Proceedings then continued with that in mind. They were asked to again vote on the full proposal defeated at its first reading last month, but amended to read as follows: #Only the ruling administration can present Acts of Parliament (save for Crown Bills, Royal Petitions and Private Members Bills which are restricted). #When an Act is presented to Parliament it is first debated and voted on in the House of Lords in the same month that it is presented. If it carries, in the same month it is voted on in the House of Commons. If it carries the vote, it then becomes law. #If a Bill fails to carry the vote in either House it can be presented again following any changes to the Bill. No Act of Parliament can be presented to Westminster more than three times. #In February of each year the Crown (alone) can present Crown Bills or Royal Petitions for consideration by the Parliament. These are to be voted upon as if an Act of Parliament in the month following presentation (March). #In May of each year Private Members Bills can be presented to Parliament for consideration. A Private Members Bill can be proposed by any member of the House of Commons or Lords. These are to be voted upon, as if an Act of Parliament in the month following presentation (June). This second (amended) reading was voted on in this manner: Loyal Whigs - 135 for, 5 against, none absent. Disobedient Whigs - 5 for, 15 against, none absent. King’s Servants - 3 for, 5 against, 32 absent or no vote cast. Tories - 3 for, 88 against, 9 absent or no vote cast. Amounting to 146 for (eyes to the right), 113 against (eyes to the left), 41 no votes, so the eyes to the right have it and the motion was passed to the House of Commons. In the Commons there was no serious opposition so the Bill has become an Act of Parliament and been entered onto the statute books. Matters then turned to a new proposal, aimed at making Parliament more formal and accountable for the administration of our nation: #That the number of seats in the House of Lords be increased to 350 from its current 300. Twenty-eight of these seats are to come into effect immediately and go to the Church of England, as Lord Pembroke feels it is important that the Lords have a voice for our conscience on any proposed Bills. The remaining twenty-two are to be assigned over the coming years and are to be by Royal Appointment. #Following this agreed increase in seats, in future any further changes to the number of seats in the House of Commons can only be proposed by the leading minister of the ruling administration. This proposal must first go to a Boundaries Commission, which will consist of five members appointed from all political parties. The proposal, if it receives support from the Boundaries Commission can only then be proposed in law via an Act of Parliament which would be debated and voted upon by both Houses. #Changes to the number of seats in the House of Lords can only be proposed by the Crown or the leading minister of the ruling administration. In such proposals, a majority vote is required from the monarch, the leading minister of the administration, the speaker of the House of Lords, the Archbishop of Canterbury and the Archbishop of York. While some peers asked why, many brought up the cry in reply, why not? The vote went as follows: Loyal Whigs - 136 for, 4 against, none absent. Disobedient Whigs - 9 for, 11 against, none absent. King’s Servants - 40 for, none against, none absent. Tories - 95 for, none against, 5 absent or no vote cast. With a huge majority in favour, and the Commons allowing the bill though on the nod, this proposition has also become law. Peking *Park Hyo Neul of royalist Korea has presented the Emperor of China with a fine hand painted silk hunting scene wall hanging. However, interest in this paled into insignificance once Lu Shidao came forth and presented Emperor Kangxi with a dozen excellently carved jade figures. They are all dressed as high officials with heads from the Chinese lunar calendar (rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and boar). Lu Shidao, who is himself sumptuously dressed, lowered his head in submission before the Holder of the Mandate of the Celestial Heaven, and said, “I present to His Imperial Majesty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years, a small gift from Lord Fong of Kwantung Province.” Astrakhan *The Tsar entered Astrakhan with a smile upon his face, dismounting from his coach to greet the people with whom he spoke. He told them how he recognised the importance of their city and its location on the Volga River, which he understands flows into the Caspian Sea sixty miles to the south. He walked about, admiring the place and the construction work being carried out a hill on the outskirts. His Majesty has made a personal donation of 100,000 kopeks to the Church here, insisting that it be accepted so that they may continue their good work for the people of the area. Ava *King Thalun, flanked by War Minister Maung Maya on his right and Trade Minister Singu on his left, has announced that he is signing a treaty with Portugal. Then a servant, bowed over so severely as if he were in pain, approached the King and whispered in his ear. Thalun looked surprised. “A Russian?!? Here? Now???” Kings, he realised suddenly, do not allow themselves to gape, no matter how shocked they are. At once His Majesty smoothed his features into a more regal serenity. “Yes, of course, we are delighted to receive this… Dima Biran…?” His tongue stumbled a moment over the strange foreign name, but he mused, “truly, is it so much odder than ‘Diaz Fernandes Carlos’?” “Prepare a feast to welcome him! Only… what do Russians eat? Do they avoid all meat, like the monks? Or only one, as those who honour the nat eschew pork?” After a moment’s thought, Thalun shrugged. “Prepare everything, and we will see what he likes. If they truly are akin to bears, Russians may well devour everything in sight.” A great feast was laid on to welcome the new ambassador, the young and charming Dima Bilan. The cooks prepared a great spectrum of foods, from coconut sprinkled catfish wrapped in banana leaves, to shan kao swe (chicken with chili and snow peas) and wet thachin (preserved minced pork). Some of the great delights of Burmese cuisine were presented (such as lahpet - fermented tea leaves - and the ‘King of Fruits’, the fragrant durian). Certainly Dima Bilan experienced the finest food the King’s land produces, and was very open with his praise and wonder over what was put before him. Ambassador Bilan presented to King Thalun and Trade Minister Singu of Burma a selection of Russian goods, namely a few lumps of coal and some salted fish. Minister Singu looked puzzled on examining the coal, but was told it could be burnt to provide heat. He didn't see why this would be necessary, pointing out that it was very warm in Burma, and up in the mountains they burnt wood which was easy to find! Dima Bilan chose to change the subject, and spoke of Russia's church domes which nearly touch the sky, how the colours of the domes of St. Basil's were as many as the rainbow, and how the Tsar was a tall and powerful man able to bend the will of weaker beings to his own with just a word. This Tsar, this Peter, he then explained, had himself heard of the wonders of Burma and the wisdom of her king and desired to establish contact. Some of the courtiers looked disappointed after staring at Bilan in awe for a while. They had heard how Russians resembled bears, but now they can see that this Russian looks no odder than the Portuguese! Despite this everyone was gracious to His Excellency. Sidon *Emir Bashir I of Sidon summoned Hizir Malas to his person and explained that while he has received a letter from the Grand Vizier he has not received one from the Sultan himself? Mecca *Saad bin Zeid, Sharif of Hejaz publicly explained his obligations and role with an eye to historical tradition: “I am charged with protecting pilgrims on the Hajj to Mecca and Medina, and guarding these holy places. While it is true that I and these lands are part of the Ottoman Empire it is also true that I enjoy as a special right virtual autonomy while respecting and acknowledging the Sultan as being our Caliph. I reaffirm that I recognise Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II as Caliph, and also reaffirm that I will protect pilgrims and the holy places. This also of course means I am exempt from paying tribute.” Near Lake Champlain *The elders of the Council of the Five Nations of the Iroquois have agreed to a non-aggression treaty with England, but also asked that they send missionaries into the lands of the Five Nations and permit the elders to visit their monarch in the 'land called London'. If this will be permitted they would ask for a great canoe to be provided to take them across the big sea for the visit, and back, for they have heard incredible things about this place. Stockholm *Semenov Tjan Sanskij has revealed to the Swedish court that he heads the Russian committee on the Narva Conference. *Before the Riksdag, Count Torkelson stood up and stated this: “Your government continues to evaluate ideas and concepts which will improve our daily lives and the safety of all realm's inhabitants. And today, we wish to start to propose new laws which do this.” This first proposition was then presented, namely to abolish all forms of duelling. “At present, duelling activities which result in death or permanent injury to our citizens causes loss to our country of human talent whereby we lose talent and skills which hurt our progress and the protection of the realm. We would propose making all forms of duelling a criminal/capital offence subject to the same penalties as murder and other capital crimes. Judgement and punishment would be carried out within thirty days of the duel event.” This caused uproar amongst the nobles, most of whom strongly objected, but common members and the clergy were agreeable and outvoted the nobles, thus making the ban on duelling law. Copenhagen *King Frederick IV of Denmark has appointed as chancellor, or Storkansler, Conrad Reventlow, who now leads his royal government. {Denmark has a new player!} Bakchisarai *Khan Devlet II of the Crimea has learnt that Cossacks operating out of Taganrog have breached Russia’s peace with his Tartars by raiding into Tartar lands! Because of this the ‘Harvest of the Steppes’ may resume with Tartar nobles being allowed to raid into the Russian Ukraine to collect slaves. Florence *Grand Duke Cosimo III of Tuscany has informed the Florentine Diet that the roads in the duchy are a disgrace and with their support he will invest to make them better. “Such a move will benefit us all,” he asserted. Lagos *Bored with hunting, of which after all he had done very little and so appeared to have little liking for, King Pedro and his chancellor spent a good part of the month visiting the ceramic shops for which the Algarve is well known. His Majesty had a keen interest in the process of manufacturing, particularly Azulejos, the elaborately painted blue ceramic tiles so common to his homeland, and thought them very fine to look upon. His chancellor agreed, and thought they would make for an excellent and beautiful building if used to adorn such. Mukden *Khan Nurhaci, Lord of Manchuria Province of China has announced that Russia shall be permitted to open an embassy at Mukden. Khasab *Edip Sari, pleased that Sultan Sharif of Oman is willing to talk with him asked the Sultan about improving trade and learning between the Ottoman Empire and the Oman Sultanate. “For example would you be willing to take part in the reduced trade tariffs on offer to fellow Muslim states, or allowing the use of Omani ports by Ottoman ships, or the construction of such vessels in Oman?” Brunswick *Graf Herman von Beveren has asked George William, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg to consent to a private meeting with Prince Frederick, Elector of Brandenburg and Duke of Prussia on 20th April? On 20th May none other than Prince Frederick himself came by coach and entered the court. Beveren was surprised, saying there was clearly a mix-up with the orders relayed to him, which he had thought strange. He therefore approach the Duke of Brunswick’s secretary to request the private meeting be permitted as soon as possible? Warsaw *The Saxon Minister of Foreign Affairs, Anton Dostler has turned up at the Polish court and enquired as to who his opposite number in Warsaw would be? Baron von Gottheim pointed out Prince John Sobieski with whom he then spoke, wishing to explore trade opportunities between Poland and Saxony. He also wondered if any trading problems were posed by Russia? Sobieski replied that contrary to historical legacy Poland is now willing and able to sell Polish horses, ‘which are very fine creatures well suited to mount heavy cavalry’, he claimed. He urged the use of Danzig as a port, which despite the threat of ice each winter is thriving. Finally in relation to Russia he admitted to not being aware of any problems in relation to trade, ‘although the Russians always make me feel a little bit nervous!’ Edo *Returning to Edo, the Shogun of Japan Tokugawa Tsunayoshi requested the attendance of his Minister of Foreign Affairs Kiyomasa Kato, meeting him in the construction site of what is to to become the Shogunal Gardens attached to the Shogun’s Palace. “I have received a letter from the nation of Russia asking permission to send an ambassador to Imperial Japan,” Shogun explained. “After much thought I have decided to accept a Russian ambassador as a ‘curio’ to Deshima. It shall be your role Minister Kato to brief this Russian that he is nothing more than a barbarous foreigner and he will agree to all conditions requested of him. It is my thought that when we learn something of these strange barbarians we are better placed to invade their lands when we so desire it. This is my wish Kiyomasa Kato, serve me well!” Kato bowed low, and replied that he would! Konigsberg *Wilhelm Altenberg, the Saxon ambassador to Prussia, has been handed his passport and instructed to leave Prussian territory because of his wilful crime of attempted recruitment against Prussian law (ignorance is no defence in law) - for which he has disgraced his noble ruler Augustus, “who I am sure will send in future a more discreet and law abiding ambassador. Until then goodbye to the Saxons,” President Eberhard von Danckelmann told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. Chinnampo *The King Sujong has confirmed a number of appointments, governors of the provinces of his beloved Korea: To govern Chungcheong, Rhee Hyo Ki of the Rhee Clan (leader of the Rhee Clan). Gangwon, Yong Shirou of the Altaic Clan (leader of the Altaic Clan). Gyeonggi-do, Rhee So Jae of the Rhee Clan. Gyeonsang, Hachirou Ryota of the Wongon Clan. Jeolla, Daichi Kenta of the Wongon Clan. Hwanghae, Hui Xiang of the Royal Clan. Hanigyong, Kim Yong Ri of the Kim Clan. And finally, he is personally governing P'yongan province. Dresden *Lord Treasurer Josef Ramsberg and the Saxon Minister of Trade Klaus Veigal have hosted discussions in the Dresden Diet regarding the possibility of increasing taxes to a level sufficient to provide funds for improving the roads and canals, and increasing the size of the army. It soon became apparent that the general view was that any increase in taxation on either the nobles or Church would be disastrous in the eyes of the deputies, so they propose doubling the tax levied against commoners. This, it is argued, would bring in much more revenue without damaging Saxony’s trade. *Officers of the Saxe-Coburg Circle Imperial Reichsarmee contingent have been pleased to visit His Highness Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony. They were presented by General Adolf von Wahlberg, who made a point of presenting Colonel Heinrici to the Prince. Kowloon *Lin Wei has been released from his golden cage and brought before Lord Fong for an audience. Lin Wei carried himself calmly and stood up straight before His Lordship - which may have been intended as a silent mark of his own personal displeasure. Lin Wei also smiled, which may have been a signal of his personal defiance! Nevertheless, Lord Fong spoke kindly. “It would appear that we have wronged you but I am certain that under the circumstances you can understand that there really was no other option available to me.” “The Great Lord Khan Nurchai have cleared the muddy waters of this case in an admirable and effective way and the culprit have received his just punishment. Even so I fully understand that this experience has been highly uncomfortable for you and there is little I can do to rectify the situation. I sincerely hope that you will accept a small gift of 250,000 Qing as compensation for your ordeal.” Lin Wei received the gift, and gave the impression that he was expecting something like this! Fong finished speaking: “The Great Lord Khan Nurchai is our brother, friend and ally and we hope this case can be quickly swept away by the tide of time.” A great banquet was then held in the Palace of the Walled City at which Lin Wei was the guest of honour seated next to Lord Fong. Still smiling, Lin Wei leant forward. “You are a wise and noble man,” he informed Fong! However he then jumped visibly - but it was only on account of the setting off of fireworks! Poona *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas has spoken to Don Juan Rivera and asked for a mission of infantry instructors to be sent to Poona, in return for which the Maharatas will provide Spain with 1,000 recruits? Kumasi *Halil Kaplan has been expelled from the court of the Asanthene Opemsoo after witchdoctors accused Kaplan of being possessed by evil spirits. The Asanthene said, “I might be willing to overlook this gross insult aimed at me by the Grand Turks' slaves, but I expect a gift of money!” Before the month was over another Ottoman emissary arrived, Ahmed Vefik, only to find Kaplan had already left the country. Vefik however has not been able to get near the Asantehene since he is awaiting a financial gift of some size before he will speak to a Turkish envoy. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Tsar Peter I of Russia. *Prince George Ludwig of Hanover. *King Thalun Toungoo of Burma. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Burma to Korea, Htin Aung. *Sent by Venice to Tuscany, Alfredo Guistiani. *Sent by Tuscany to Venice, Gian Gastone. *Sent by Egypt to the Crimean Khante, Mehmet Hassan. *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to England, Yousuf Efendi. *Sent by Russia to the United Provinces, Yuri Sysoyev; to Spain, Mikhail Donskoy; to Austria, Oleg Sergeyevich, and to Ottoman Anatolia, Pavel Tikhonov. *Sent by England to Scotland, Thomas Wentworth, 1st Earl of Strafford; to Russia, Charles Goodfellow; to the United Provinces, Alexander Stanhope; to Ottoman Anatolia, Philibert de Hervat, Baron van Huningen; to Ottoman Rumelia, William Paget, 7th Baron Paget; to Hanover, Nicholas Taafe, 2nd Earl of Carlingford; and to Saxony, Robert Sutton, 2nd Baron Lexinton. *Sent by Hanover to Denmark, Otto Grote; to Sweden, Ernst August Graf von Platen- Hallermund; to Saxony, Jobst Hermann von Ilten, and to the United Provinces, Raugrave Karl Moritz von der Phalz. *Sent by Portugal to France, Francisco Teixeira da Silva, and to Austria, Rodrigo da Costa. *Sent by Denmark to Johore, Viscount Johan Lorensen. Trade Missions Opened *By Kwantung Province of China in Moscow, Peking, Chinnampo, and Chosan. *By the Crimean Tartars in Kostov, Constantinople, Alexandria, Sidon, and Tripoli. *By Spain in Rome, Vienna, Paris, Lisbon, Amsterdam, London, Venice, Genoa, Constantinople, and Berlin. *By Egypt in Constantinople and Massawa. *By Saxony in Vienna, Moscow, Berlin, and Stockholm. *By Denmark in Accra. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8